Snapped
by Jaunty Maestro
Summary: You told me that one day I was going to snap. That all of my prefectly goodness was going to make me go wild…Well, Sirius, you were right.” SiriusXRemus Oneshot


You told me that one day I was going to snap. That all of my prefectly goodness was going to make me go wild…Well, Sirius, you were right."

Remus knocked on the door to the dorm. He knew that James and Peter were squeezing in one last game of Quidditch before they had to leave, so Sirius should have been the only one in the dorm.

The second knock Remus made was louder and more purposeful. Remus had to do this before he lost his nerve.

Sirius answered, much to Remus' relief, on the third knock.

"You know, this is still your dorm for the next two days. You didn't have to knock," Sirius said, leaning against the door frame.

"I had to make sure I wasn't going to walk in on anything Pads," Remus thanked everyone who was listening that Sirius was just packing by himself.

"Remus, I haven't been with anyone in moths, you know that…" he trailed off.

Remus walked over to his bed and flopped backwards, arms up, his t-shirt raised to show most of his stomach. "Do you remember, Padfoot, about a week ago, we were out by the lake, just the four of us?" Remus motioned for Sirius to sit beside him. "You told me that one day I was going to snap. That all of my prefectly goodness was going to make me go wild…Well, Sirius, you were right."

Sirius didn't even have time to register that Remus was moving before was pushed to the bed with Remus straddling him. Remus knocked away Sirius' wand, and held both of Sirius' hands above his head.

"I've snapped. I know it. I can't take it anymore, and I figured that if we never see each other after school then this would be the perfect time," Remus stared directly into the gray eyes of the boy below him.

So far, so good, Sirius hadn't moved, which could be attributed to shock, the intense muscle growth Remus experienced in the last year, or a combination of both.

Remus took both of Sirius' hands in one of his, and used the other to steady himself on the bed.

"You have no idea how much you have been driving me crazy sin-"

Sirius opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was quickly swallowed between his and Remus' lips. "Please, Sirius, if you were my friend please just let me do this. I don't think I have the courage to say this again," his golden eyes were wide and searching.

Sirius stilled and allowed Remus to continue, closing his eyes.

"When you would tease me about being asexual, about never having a girlfriend, I didn't care, because it was you teasing me, you giving me all of your attention. Sirius, I have been pathetically in love with you for at least a year, and infatuated for so much longer," Remus didn't think he meant to do it, but at the end of his speech, his hip rolled in an excruciatingly long movement. Sirius snapped open his eyes, and Remus bottled up a moan in the back of his throat.

This brought Remus back to reality, "Oh, Merlin. Sirius, I'm so sorry. I practically manhandled you, and, oh god, I even _kissed_ you." Remus quickly removed himself from Sirius, and started backing towards the door, hands on his lips.

Two feet from the door, Remus felt Sirius jump onto his back.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" his voice came out almost dejectedly.

"Trying to get you onto the floor, you bloody werewolf," Sirius kicked Remus on the back of his knees, sending them both gracelessly to the floor. Using all of his weight, Sirius held Remus' shoulders and straddled the other boy's hips. Sirius quickly bent his head to meet a shocked pair of lips. The kiss was messy, with teeth clicking and Sirius' hair mixed in, but that didn't hinder any of the passion. Remus felt as if his stomach would burst from all of the damn tension.

"What was the phrase you used Moony? When you assume it makes an arse out of you and me?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Sirius leaned down to whisper in Remus' ear, "I don't like the sound of you or me being and arse, however you can use mine any way you like." Sirius licked the out edge of his ear.

Remus gasped, "Sirius, what do you mean?" His breathing was becoming erratic as Sirius ground his pelvis against Remus'.

"It means that I haven't had a girl in a year, and have been "pathetically in love with you" for months."

Remus broke Sirius' hold on him, and quickly flipped them over. Remus started with the top of Sirius' head, and worked his way down his body, taking of their shirts, until he reached the top of Sirius' trousers.

Sirius arched his back, aching for Remus to touch him more, rougher, just anything to fuel this pent up feeling, however, Remus' firm hold on his hips stopped him from moving any farther.

"Bloody werewolf."

Remus just smirked and nipped at Sirius through his tented trousers.

"This looks painful, maybe we should do something about it. I can use your arse anyway I like, right?"

Sirius moaned, "Only on James' bed."

**Just a random thing written in an hour. **

**Assume = ass – u – me incase someone didn't get it. **


End file.
